fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Akuumo/Hejtuj z DŻABĄ - Wędrówka Płomienia
Oby to był ostatni raz. Większość z was wie, że nie spodobał mi się FF Tercia. I zacząłem robić o tym memy. A on skasował prawie całą twórczość \(._.)/ Świat przedstawiony Akcja rozgrywa się na planecie. ._. Jakiejśtam Magna, jak każda planeta w uniwersum Bionicle musi kończyć się na Magna, więc ta też się kończy. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły drugiego Tren Kroma, który okazał się debilem i skopiował rasy z WM, jednak tylko 4 \(._.)/ i w dodatku błędnie \(._.)/. Bo tak było wygodnie autorowi >.> Więc powstali: - Vortixx, którzy są OP. Dosłownie. Jak mówi artykuł Shayli "nie mają ŻADNYCH mocy", no chyba, że chodzi o "ZDOLNOŚCI" mentalne i jeśli noszą buławy. - Skakdi, jeszcze głupsi, jeszcze bardziej tępi, ale sami mogą korzystać z mocy żywiołów. I tak żaden tego nie robi w FFie >.> Nie wiadomo nic o ich "wzrokach", ale pewnie ich nie mają. "BO PO CO?" Ponadto, ubóstwiają gwałty, ale o tym później. - Matoranie - jeszcze większe cioty. Serio. Jedyni nie mają ŻADNYCH mocy. Dosłownie ŻADNYCH, "zdolności" zresztą też. - Toa, to jest "Wyrzutki" - tak jak Toa, tyle że cioty. Niby mają więcej mocy, ale od razu muszą spowodować jakiś kataklizm. Niby noszą Kanohi, ale znamy tylko jedną "Wyrzutkę", która użyła mocy maski. Ponadto, oczywiście, mają jakieś tam telepatyczne bajery. Nawet po oddaniu mocy i wypełnieniu przeznaczenia nie mogą zmienić się w Turaga. "BO PO CO?" Postacie * "Jestem Theria i kocham wszystkich" * "Jestem Endon i zabijam 8 Skakdi, ale jedna Vortixx "bez mocy" i z metalowymi cycorami to dla mnie za dużo." * "Jestem Aisha i loffciam Kadera. KADI KADI KADI. Seinn pokonał mnie w sekundę, a ja nawet nie próbowałam się bronić. KADI KADI KADI." * "Jestem Leera i jestem największą ciotą na planecie. Ponadto mam kaszel ;_; i nie umiem mówić." * "Jestem Shayla i jestem nadworną dziwką Zegalda, ale pieprzę się z każdym. Ponadto, chcę mieć dużo seksualnych niewolników." * "Jestem Seinn i pozwoliłbym, by jakieś obwiesie zgwałcili moją siostrę, byle tylko stała się bardziej samodzielna. Bardziej dbam o głównych bohaterów, mimo że ich nie znam, i o wymyśloną na poczekaniu zemstę, niż o własną "siostrę"." * "Jestem Kader i zbieram własny harem" * "Jestem Zdzich, chciałem tylko zgwałcić po pijaku bezbronną Vortixx, a umarłem..." * "Jestem Zegald i nienawidzę Wyrzutków, bo są Wyrzutkami. Ponadto, jak każdy Vortixx nie mam mocy i umiem słyszeć myśli. Nie pomyślałem, że po 6 próbach ucieczki, Endonowi wreszcie się uda, w końcu to ciota. Dlatego nigdy nie zabezpieczyłem się "specyfikiem odbierającym Toa moce"." * "Jestem Tiss i cieszę się z bycia niewolnicą, bez możliwości powrotu do dawnego życia jako szanowany naukowiec." Fabuła Zaczynamy akcję z jednym z naszych "Wyrzutków", Endonem. Ktoś go bije i nic więcej. Później poznajemy Aishę, na razie jest fajną postacią, dopiero potem ją znienawidzimy. Ma jakieś wizje i w nocy spotyka "nieznaną istotę", która nakazuje jej "pomóc w odnalezieniu drogi zagubionemu". Następnie dociera ona do miasta, gdzie kupuje broń. Bo przedtem jej nie miała. Jak się przemieniła, to nie trzymała absolutnie nic w rękach .___. I tu zaczyna się jeden z głównych problemów. Skaki sprzedaje broń i proponuje zapłatę "w nie normalny sposób". W sumie można by pomyśleć, że limit podtedkstów seksualnych... "- ALE TU NIE MA ŻADNYCH PODTEKSTÓW! KAŻDY MOŻE TO INTERPRETOWAĆ NORMALNIE!!!!1111JEDENJEDEN ON MÓGŁ CHCIEĆ, BY... EEE... NO... tego" ... w świecie bez seksu został wyczerpany. Ale nie. ._. "Idealnie z odpływem, Aisha opuściła Seres. Skierowała łódź na południowy wschód, ku kontynentowi Ferran-Nui." Właśnie na tym kontynencie znajduje się stolica imperium, które prześladuje Wyrzutków. Więc, zamiast spieprzyć gdzieś, gdzie jej rasa nie ma "kompletnie przejebane", to płynie do serca imperium... \(._.)/ No bo nikt jej nie złapie nie nie wyda Zegaldowi, Który Nie Lubi Wyrzutków. Tymczasem po raz pierwszy pojawia się nasz drugi bohater, ale na razie nie wiemy o nim prawie nic. Jak dotąd, zabija jednego Matoranina ;_; Aisha tymczasem po "5 dniach żeglugi" (których nie widzieliśmy" dociera na kontynent, ale szybko zostaje złapana. Przez Matoran. \(._.)/ Tych "słabych" i "uległych". Jednak gdy budzi się ponownie w wiosce, ta jest niszczona przez "nieznajomego". Kolejni matoranie giną ;_; Aishy udaje się uspokoić mordercę Matoran za pomocą umysłowych mocy i nareszcie robi coś porządnego. "Mężczyzna przestał się rzucać i przez chwilę wpatrywał się tylko w oczy Aishy. Znalazł w nich ukojenie. " TO NA PEWNO MIŁOŚĆ <3 Znowu mamy przeskok czasowy, o 4 dni. W tym czasie Endon został pobity łącznie 9 razy, ale pomimo że jest przyjacielem Aishy, ta ma go w dupie. Niestety, "mężczyzna" wciąż jest nie przytomny. Aisha próbuje obudzić go "mentalnymi mocami", ale po jednej nieudanej próbie zaczyna beczeć. \(._.)/ Bo grunt to się nie poddawać... O dziwo, budzi się on jakiś czas później, po czym budzi się również Wyrzutka, pojawia się słodki Tekotu i mamy sielankę. Brakuje jeszcze dziecka i domku na cmentarzu... Ale nagle pojawia się aż 3(!) Vortixx i zdradziecki Matoranin. Szykuje się epicka walka... ...na jeden akapit. Już Tekotu robi więcej od Aishy. ._. Jednak nieznajomy wypuszcza jednego Vortixx, by przekazał wiadomość Zegaldowi. I wcale nie ściągnie tym na siebie uwagi... Zrobił to, gdy wyrżnął w pień połowę wioski Matoran. ;_; "Kolejna chwila ciszy. Aisha była przerażona. Ten mężczyzna był świetnie wyszkolonym wojownikiem, władał nad ogniem, w kilka chwil potrafił przeczytać umysł innej osoby. Co tak potężna istota robiła na tym świecie?" Może po prostu nie jest ostatnią ciotą? o_O Nie-ciotą, która po prostu nie pamięta swojego imienia? Ale cycki napakowanych Skakdi już tak? Znowu się przenosimy, tym razem do siedziby Zegalda. Ocalały Vortixx szybko przebył nie wiadomo ile kilometrów i właśnie relacjonuje sprawę Imperatorowi. Który nie ma nic do roboty, ponad bicie jednego więźnia. Nie ma żadnych spotkań z radą, z mieszkańcami, z nikim. Nie robi praktycznie nic ._. Tymczasem Aisha i Bezimienny idą 3 dni. Dokąd? Nie wiadomo. A Zegald próbuje nastraszyć Endona, i pewnie udawać zajęto "imperialnymi sprawami, pff". W kolejnym rozdziale "mężczyzna" zastanawia się nad swoją przeszłością, ale jakoś niezbyt obchodzi go fakt wymordowania kilkudziesięciu Matoran. ;_; Następnie dwojka bohaterów przeprowadza krótką rozmowę, wynika z niej, że "wspomnienie przejęło kontrolę nad Bezimiennym" i dlatego... zrobił to, co zrobił. "- Toa? Kto to jest Toa? – Kolejny raz przerwała Aisha." TAK, BO GDY TREN KROM STWORZYŁ RASY, TO OD RAZU BYŁY WYRZUTKI. POMIMO, ŻE VORTIXX TO VORTIXX, SKAKDI TO SKAKDI, A MATORANIE TO MATORANIE. "- Naprawdę nie wiesz kim są Toa? – Dziewczyna przecząco pokręciła głową. – Toa to wybrańcy, bohaterowie, których zadaniem jest chronić słabszych i utrzymywać porządek na świecie. Stać się nimi mogą tylko nieliczni Matoranie, którym jest to przeznaczone. Każdy Toa zyskuje pełną kontrolę nad swoją mocą elementarną oraz mocą maski. Rozumiesz? ''- Tak... A co z mocą umysłu? Gdy stałam się... – Na chwilę przerwała, nie wiedziała czy może nazwać siebie Toa. - ...tym kim jestem zyskałam coś jakby ograniczoną moc umysłu. Potrafię czytać innym w myślach, a także porozumiewać się tym sposobem. Czy to normalne?"'' A kto w tym świecie nie umie >.> "- Każdy może wyćwiczyć swój umysł, by częściowo opanować telepatię. Toa w chwili przemiany od razu zyskuje tę moc – odpowiedział." DOBRZE WIEDZIEĆ. OD RAZU ZACZYNAM TRENINGI. SZKODA, ŻE TY JEJ NIE PODSZKOLISZ CO DO MOCY ŻYWIOŁU. Nagle Toa mówi coś o stracie mnóstwa Wyrzutków, ale Aisha się focha i ucieka w las. Jednak na miejscu jest Tekotu, który ją odnajduje. "Po kilku minutach osiągnął cel. Znalazł ją. Siedziała oparta o pień jednego z drzew. Już nie płakała. A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy znów go nie ujrzała. Kolejne krople łez pojawiły się w kącikach pięknych, zielonych oczu. Wstała i bez namysłu rzuciła mu się na szyję. Mężczyzna, z początku zaskoczony nagłym obrotem spraw, po chwili zaczął ją przytulać. ''- Ja... Ja... – bez przerwy łkała, nie mogąc wykrztusić nawet pojedynczego słowa.'' ''- Cii... cii... Nic nie mów. To moja wina... – powiedział spokojnym, ciepłym głosem. – Nie powinienem poruszać takich tematów... Przepraszam...'' Mijały kolejne minuty. Stali tak we trójkę - dwoje tulących się do siebie Wyrzutków oraz siedzący z boku i przyglądający się im Tekotu. Już nieco spokojniejsza, Aisha oderwała się od jego klatki piersiowej i spojrzała mu w oczy. ''- Tak bardzo się boję... Tak bardzo... – powiedziała cicho, nadal lekko łkając.'' ''- Ze mną nie musisz się bać. Nie opuszczę cię. Przysięgam...'' Wojownik podniósł dłoń i dotknął policzka Aishy. Kilka razy przejechał kciukiem po delikatnej twarzy, wycierając łzy. ''- Przysięgam... Przysięgam na to, jak bardzo cię kocham...'' Objął dziewczynę w pasie, przybliżył się i gorąco ją pocałował." .____. Szybko ją pokochał, nie ma co. Znają się może 7 dni, z czego dopiero od 3 rozmawiają, ale to prawdziwa miłość! Tymczasem wracamy do Endona (i dobrze, można by pomyśleć. Jednak NIE) Mamy kolejny podtekst, klepnięcie w tyłek i liścia w zamian. (LEERA COŚ ZROBIŁA o_O) Do celi Endona zostaje wrzucona Vortixx. Bo inne był zajęte, przez tych Wyrzutków, których jest coraz mniej... Jak się okazuje, Vortixx jest chora (w świecie bez chorób) i nie mówi (to pewnie przez kaszel). Równocześnie nasze gołąbeczki gruchają, jak to bardzo się "loffciają", a Toa wymyśla sobie imię. Kader. ;_; Wierzcie mi, będzie jeszcze gorzej... Zegald najmuje najemnika (a masło jest maślane) imieniem Seinn, by sprowadził mu głównych bohaterów. Oczywiście, jak na złodupca przystało, Seinn odmawia (bo jest ZABÓJCOM), jednak zgadza się na współpracę, gdy imperator wyjawia, że ma jego siostrę. SIOSTRĘ? JAKIM CUDEM? W kolejnej części... "Świtało. Aisha schyliła się i podniosła swój płaszcz. Wzięła też koc, zwinęła go i upchnęła wszystko do plecaka. Całą pozostałą część poprzedniego dnia spędzili na rozmowach, żartach i innych bezużytecznych czynnościach. Noc jednak nie była już taka bezczynna... Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Zarzuciła plecak na jedno ramię i odwróciła się. Kader stał przy tej samej, dziwnej, prawie całkowicie pionowej skalnej ścianie. Prawą dłonią lekko gładził chłodną, szorstką powierzchnię. ''- Co takiego ciekawego jest w tej skale, Kadi? – spytała Aisha."'' ಠ_ಠ KADI!? JA PIERDOLĘ, ZACZĘŁO SIĘ! ;_; TERAZ NA PEWNO BĘDZIE CO CHWILA NAZYWAĆ GO TYM PEDALSKIM ZDROBNIENIEM. "- Ech... – westchnął czerwony Toa. – Nie mów tak do mnie... Mam na imię Kader, chyba pamiętasz, prawda? Dziewczyna podeszła do niego od tyłu. Zarzuciła ręce przez jego barki i splotła je pod jego szyją. Lekko się obróciła, oparła brodę na swoim ramieniu, tak że ich głowy były praktycznie w jednej linii. ''- Wiem, ale jest takie... szorstkie. Kadi jest dużo milsze. – Uśmiechnęła się."'' "- I chuj! Masz mnie tak nie nazywać! To jest pedalskie!" Okazuje się, że góra przed którą stoją to Góra Desperatów. Kader wie, że Zegaldowi i jego "imperatorowej" Shayli wspinaczka się udała. Musieli być bardzo zdesperowani. W końcu w artykule czytamy: "Taid Ryn został uwięziony przez Wielką Istotę w świątyni, która miała być więzieniem dla opiekuna planety. Po wielu latach Taid Ryn zrozumiał swój błąd. Odgrodził się od świata tworząc wokół góry potężny płaskowyż niedostępny dla większości mieszkańców. Zgodnie z jego wolą wejść tam mogły tylko istoty całkowicie zagubione, szukające ostatniej deski ratunku w micie, legendzie o potężnej istocie czuwającej nad światem." Kader więc postanawia wspiąć się na górę. Bo tak. I tu właśnie ma się przydać broń Aishy - haki. Bo Toa Ognia nie ma żadnej broni ._. "BO PO CO?" Tymczasem, Seinn znajduje ciała Vortixx. Chwilę się nad sobą użala, po czym mówi, iż "robi to dla Leery" (tak, jakby Leera była warta robienia czegokolwiek, lol >.>) i wyrusza w dalszą podróż. Shayla idzie do łaźni, odpocząć po całym dniu nic nie robienia. Niezwykle zajmujące. W celi, Endon uświadamia sobie, że Leera jest chora. W świecie, w którym nie ma chorób... Dlatego zamiast opracować z nią plan wyrwania się z ciemnej, wilgotnej celi, postanawia pójść po koc. Z łatwością używając mocy niszczy kraty zamykające pomieszczenie... JEŚLI BYŁO TO TAKIE ŁATWE, CZEMU ROBI TO DOPIERO TERAZ!? O_o NO I CZEMU NIKT NIE PRZEWIDZIAŁ, ŻE MOŻE UŻYĆ MOCY? ...po czym bez problemu kopie tyłki nawalonym strażnikom... ._. CZEMU DOPIERO TERAZ!? ...bierze koc i jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca do celi. \(._.)/ Jednak WRESZCIE postanawia uciec (nawet robi to już 6 raz, lol. skoro tyle razy mu się nie udało, to teraz też da dupy), ale Vortixx nie chce mu pomóc. "BO PO CO?" "- Pomóc i ratować życie? Nie... Lepiej gnić w celi i czekać na śmierć..." Zresztą, nawet Endon rzuca tekst, by Leera nie uciekała, bo i tak ją złapią. W końcu to największa ciota na planecie... Następnie, Kader "z jakże wielkim trudem wspina się po jakże ciężkiej Górze", a Aisha... wisi mu na plecach ._. i nuci ._. "- Pomagać? Nie, po co, lepiej oczekiwać, aż wszyscy zrobią wszystko za mnie" Wkrótce Seinn dociera pod Górę Desperatów, ale dopiero spadająće kamyczki uświadamiają mu, że bohaterowie się wspinają. To znaczy jeden się wspina, a drugi na nim wisi. Kamyczki spadają, pomimo, że "Skała była niezwykle twarda, jakby wzmacniania mocą. Czasem czerwony Toa musiał uderzać po kilka razy nim hak wbił się odpowiednio głęboko. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że skała prawie natychmiast się zrastała!" Vortixx-zabójca również postanawia się wspiąć (ciekawe, jak bardzo on jest ZDESPEROWANY, by Góra pozwoliła mu wejść... Aishy i Kedarowi, to jest samemu Kedarowi, udało się wspiąć i znowu wyznają sobie miłość i inne Zmierzchowe bzdety. O dziwo, na miejscu jest już Tekotu (wtf, jak on tam wlazł) i znowu chce zabrać dokądś głównych bohaterów. Wracamy do pałacu Zegalda, gdzie (OMG!) Endonowi się udało. Wyrżnął 6 strażników strzegących zejścia do lochów i następnie dwóch kolejnych! No, teraz może bezpiecznie uciec... A nie. Natyka się na kąpiącą Shaylę. I nazywa ją dziwką. "Bo jest koksem, i mu wolno." Jednak jak ostatnia ciota pozwala Shayli chwycić broń, a następnie zostaje... omamiony jej metalowymi cyckami, które są takie seksi... >.> Nie, po co od razu zrobić z niego niewolnika, niech to będzie seksualny niewolnik! Robi się dziwnie, więc przeskoczmy na Górę Desperatów, gdzie Aisha znowu zaczyna się fochać: "- Kadi... Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś się tu wspiąć? ''- Mam przeczucie, że znajdziemy tu coś, co nam pomoże – odpowiedział spokojnie.'' ''- Przeczucie? I tylko dlatego, że masz przeczucie, musieliśmy się tu wspinać, a teraz iść nie wiadomo gdzie? To czysta strata czasu... – Była wyraźnie zirytowana."'' Tak, WY musieliście. >.> A poza tym lol, chciałaś znaleźć schronienie, a ta góra jest niedostępna, owiana złą sławą i... mieszka na niej istota, która może uczynić was OP-koksami. Wtem, pojawia się chyba najbardziej popierdolona postać w całym FFie, Theria. Wyrzutka, która jako Matoranka wspięła się na Górę i w nagrodę została przemieniona. W prześladowaną przez wszystkich ciotę. Genialne >.> "- Jest pojebana? Walić to! Ważne, że jest bi i całuje się z Aishą, to na pewno zrekompensuje jej dziwne zachowanie!" Tak, całuje się z Aishą, ale najpierw z Kaderem (Aisha oczywiście się focha >.>) i ogólnie całe jej zachowanie jest zbyt... popierdolone, by to jakoś wyjaśnić. "Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła jego głowę i przekręciła w swoją stronę. Przybliżyła się i gorąco go pocałowała, po czym wymierzyła mu lekki policzek. Odskoczyła na środek polany i zachichotała, zasłaniając usta ręką." Jednak nasi bohaterowie postanawiają zaufać tej psychopatce, która całuje każdą napotkaną osobę, no bo przecież ich nie zabije, ani nie zgwałci. Zresztą, gwałt w tym świecie nie jest możliwy.......... Wracamy do Seinna, który od niechcenia wspiął się na Górę. \(._.)/ Niestety, po chwili normalności musimy wrócić do świata "BEZ PODTEKSTÓW", a konkretnie do łaźni. "- Mmmmmhhhh... Tak... Jesteś w tym dobry... Naprawdę... Mocniej... Mocniej... Mmmmmhhhhhh... O taaaaak... Dokładnie tutaj... Mmmmmm..." Chuj z tego, że kontroluje jego umysł i nawet nie musi wydawać mu poleceń słownie >.< "- Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale Endon musi wracać do swojej chłodnej i wilgotnej celi. – Spokojnym głosem wtrącił Zegald. Nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Władca Ormyath nienawidził być ignorowanym. Nie okazując swojego niezadowolenia podszedł do zabawiającej się dwójki. ''- Mmmmhhh... Zegaldzie, witam... – wyjęczała Shayla w przerwach między kolejnymi falami rozkoszy. – Mmmmm... Wyglądasz na spiętego... Może też chcesz, żeby Endon cię rozluźnił..."'' Serio dziwka ;_; Jednak wkurzony Zegald nie zabija Shayli, bo pewnie sam też chce, by skombinowała jakichś seksualnych niewolników dla niego samego i wychodzi z łaźni, rzucając groźbę o "Igrzyskach", które mają się odbyć jutro. Oj, nie wydaje mi się, czy Seinn zdoła pokonać 3 przeciwników, znieść ich po zajebiście przejebanej górze i następnie przejechać ileśtam kilometrów do stolicy. Z powrotem na Górze. "Theria stała za sporym głazem podpierając się o niego na łokciach z głową opartą na rozłożonych dłoniach. Tekotu siedział obok niej łypiąc na wszystkich zielonymi oczkami. - Wyglądacie tak słodko... Jaka szkoda, że będę musiała was zabić." .__. Ekhem... "no bo przecież ich nie zabije" "- Jesteś szurnięta – rzuciła Aisha z wyraźną frustracją w głosie. – Kadi, wracamy. Zmarnowaliśmy na nią już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Reprezentacyjnie obróciła się na pięcie i pociągnęła za sobą czerwonego wojownika. ''- Kadi, Kadi, Kadi... Ona jest szurnięta, mówiła... Wracamy, mówiła... – Theria zaczęła przedrzeźniać dziewczynę. – No więc paniusiu posłuchaj. On ma na imię Kader i jako przyjaciółka tak powinnaś się do niego zwracać. Zdrobnienie jest zarezerwowane tylko dla jego wybranki."'' o_O Jednak Theria dobrze gada. Tym razem. "W jedną sekundę znalazła się między Aishą i Kaderem. Odepchnęła dziewczynę i wtuliła się w mężczyznę. ''- Prawda Kadi? – spytała słodziutkim, niewinnym głosem.'' ''- Nie odzywaj się! – ostrzegła go Aisha. – Chce nas rozzłościć i skłócić.'' Theria uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Szybko stanęła na palcach, pocałowała Kadera i znów wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową." Kaderowi to chyba... niezbyt przeszkadza. Że jakaś laska ćpa jego dziewczyną i w ogóle... "Theria puściła Kadera i podeszła do jego towarzyszki. ''- Aisha, jak możesz być tak wścibską dziewuchą?! Nikt cię nie nauczył, że to nie miłe wścibiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, a tym bardziej nie swoje związki?'' ''- Ale... Co ty... Przecież to ty... To... – Aisha na początku nie mogła zebrać odpowiednich słów. - To TY tutaj wpychasz nos w nie swoje sprawy, a nie ja.'' ''- Och! Jeszcze próbujesz zrzucić winę na mnie! To naprawdę niegrzeczne!'' Theria złapała dziewczynę i przysunęła do siebie. ''- A ja lubię takie niegrzeczne dziewczynki – wyszeptała jej do ucha.'' ''- Co ty pier...'' ''- Ciiii... – Przerwała położeniem palca na jej ustach. – O tym porozmawiamy później. Nie chcemy żeby ten zboczuch za nami o czymś wiedział, prawda?'' ''- Ale o co ci... Mmmmmmm... Mmm...'' Gorący i długi pocałunek uniemożliwił Aishy dokończenie pytania. Po chwili Theria oderwała swoje usta." He he he he lesbijki he he he. A potem Kora to przeczyta i napisze, jak ja wiem, Tuma całuje Mata Nui ;_; I w tym czasie, gdy bohaterowie cośtam pieprzą o "uczuciach" i innych gównach, Theria zachowuje się jak psycholka, Aisha ma focha a Kader zastanawia się "wtf", ZŁODUPIEC o imieniu Seinn atakuje znienacka Kadera. "Aisha odwróciła się i z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że Kader co prawda stał w spokoju i ciszy, ale to z powodu sztyletu przyłożonego do gardła i dłoni uniemożliwiającej mu wypowiedzenie chociażby pojedynczego słowa. Właścicielem broni był wysoki, smukły i groźnie wyglądający Vortixx." Fuck this, przedtem spalił Matoranina na odległość, więc koleś stojący tuż za nim na pewno nie będzie problemem... ...no chyba, że nie jest ostatnią ciotą (co rzadko się zdarza w tym FFie) i podał Kaderowi jakiśtam specyfik odbierający moc. Moc Kanohi też. Aisha oczywiście postanawia nic nie robić, a w tym czasie zgodnie z jej planem, Theria rzuca się do ataku. I jest to jedyny moment użycia Kanohi w tym FFie. Ale Theria szybko pada na glebę. Jednak nie tak szybko jak Aisha, którą Seinn załatwia w sekundę, podczas gdy ona nadal nie zamierza stawiać oporu. \(._.)/ Ciekawe, jak teraz spieprzy z tej góry z trzema ciałami. Co, zniesie na plecach? Wszystkich naraz? I potem wszystkich zawiezie na swoim rumaku? Zapewne tak, ale przenieśmy się do ciotowatego-lowelasa Endona, który budzi się w celi. Wciąż "prześladują" go "wspomnienia" Shayli. Jest po raz kolejny pokiereszowany, bo Zegald nie lubi, jak ktoś masuje jego dziwkę. Leera się nim opiekuje, a Wyrzutek odkrywa, że ona nie mówi. Vortixx nie mówi dlaczego, no bo jak. I pomimo TELEPATYCZNYCH ZDOLNOŚCI to Endon musi nawiązać kontakt umysłowy... \(._.)/ Ale nadal nie dowiadujemy się, czemu Leera nie mówi, dlaczego choruje, albo jakim cudem jest taką ciotą, bo pojawia się złodupiec Seinn i wyprowadza Leerę z celi. To znaczy, że jednak zdążył. Może ma "zdolności" teleportacji, albo coś. Jednocześnie, nasi kochankowie z tłajlajta zostają dostarczeni przed oblicze Zegalda. Ten nakazuje ich rozkuć i wyjść wszystkim strażnikom. .___. No, to teraz możecie go łatwo zajebać. A nie, ma przewagę liczebną. Lol, nie ma. A wy jesteście skuci. Lol, sam ich rozkuł. Ale trzyma w łapach swoje op-berło, które pewnie cośtam robi... No niezbyt. Ale dostali specyfik odbierający im moc... Mają jeszcze Kanohi. Przecież i tak nie mogą się jakoś skomunikować, by ustalić plan. OBOJE mają moce umysłowe. Aisha, bo jest Wyrzutką, a Kader bo tak. Ale... A Kader to super-zabójca. .__. NO KURWA ZABIJCIE GO! Cóż, nie robią tego (BO PO CO?), a Zegald wydaje się wiedzieć coś o przeszłości Kadera i świecie, z którego przybywa. \(._.)/ "- Wiesz, że jestem Toa? – dokończył za niego. – Raport mówił o Wyrzutku, który w pełni kontrolował swoją moc, a do tego był świetnym wojownikiem. Skojarzyłem fakty. Cóż, mam swoje źródło informacji. Co nieco wiem o świecie, z którego pochodzisz, ale chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej. Niestety mój informator nie jest już skłonny do współpracy. Ale teraz pojawiłeś się ty!" "- TAK, bo gdy nasz Tren Krom stworzył rasy, to od razu nazwaliśmy was Wyrzutkami, mimo że sami zachowaliśmy stare nazwy..." "- Jesteś okrutny – wyrzuciła z siebie z całą złością (Aisha). – Jak można kogoś tak nienawidzić bez powodu? ''- Dlaczego kochaniutka uważasz, że nie mam powodu? – z lekką urazą w głosie spytał Vortixx. – Mam swój powód by nienawidzić całej tej waszej hołoty, ale zachowam go tylko dla siebie. Przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Wasze imiona."'' "- Nienawidzę was, bo jesteście Wyrzutkami. Gdybyście nimi nie byli, to logicznie, nie miałbym żadnego powodu, by was nienawidzić." "Władca Ormyath pstryknął palcami. Z pojedynczych drzwi znajdujących się po prawej stronie sali wyszła czerwona Vortixx. ''- Shaylo, jeśli pozwolisz... Przedstawiam ci Kadera. – Lekko się skłonił i lewą dłonią wskazał na Wyrzutka. - Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nasz nowy przyjaciel znacząco przyczyni się do postępu w badaniach.'' Kobieta podeszła do Zegalda i stanęła obok niego. Uważnie przyjrzała się klęczącemu wojownikowi i tylko przelotnie spojrzała na towarzyszącą mu Aishę. ''- O tak... Na pewno dostarczy mi odpowiednich... – Ostentacyjnie zawiesiła głos i uśmiechnęła się przy tym w sugestywny sposób. - ... informacji."'' Nie, tylko nie ta dziwka... ;_____; Ona też chce mieć własny harem, tak jak Kader. "Aisha patrzyła na całą sytuację nie mając pojęcia co ma zrobić. Nie mogła nic zrobić... Gra toczyła się o jej przyjaciela, ale ona była bezsilna. „Kadi, to mi się naprawdę nie podoba...” „Mi też...” – zgodził się z nią. – „Ale to szansa, którą zamierzam wykorzystać.”" Tak jak Endon >.< NA PEWNO niczego nie spierdolisz. "- Chodź – rzuciła Vortixx i skierowała się do drzwi, którymi weszła do sali. Kader posłusznie podniósł się i podążył w ślad za nią. Został jednak zatrzymany przez rękę Zegalda położoną na jego ramieniu. ''- Dobrze ci radzę, uważaj na nią – poważnym głosem powiedział zielony Vortixx, tak by nikt poza wojownikiem tego nie usłyszał."'' "- To teraz jesteśmy friendsami? Jeśli tak, to czemu mi ją oddajesz ;_; Chociaż, jestem super wojownikiem, a ona jest sama, więc..." "Mężczyzna przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Po chwili dwójka czerwonych postaci zniknęła za drzwiami. W sali pozostali jedynie Zegald i nadal klęcząca Aisha. Dziewczyna była całkowicie rozbita. „On żyje... On... Żyje... Co ja zrobiłam...” ''- Nie zadręczaj się, nie mogłaś nic zrobić. – zadziwiająco ciepłym głosem powiedział zielony Vortixx. – Obiecałem, że nic ci się nie stanie. Nie cofam danego słowa, tak więc nie musisz się bać.'' ''- Co ze mną zrobisz? – obojętnie spytała.'' ''- Cóż... Najprościej byłoby wtrącić cię do lochu, ale nie zrobię tego. Tak naprawdę, jeszcze nie postanowiłem. – Przerwał na moment. – Dziś po prostu będziesz mi towarzyszyć, a jutro zdecyduję co z tobą zrobić."'' LOOOOOOOOOOOL! TO ON SŁYSZY MYŚLI!? O_O Ale jutro "specyfik" przestanie działać i z łatwością zeszkli go laserem :V Albo nie. "BO PO CO?" "- Tak, na pewno mnie nie zabijesz, by się zemścić i uratować całą rasę, nie dostaniesz nawet na to okazji, cały czas przebywając przy mnie..." No serio, już motywacje działań Rozpruwacza z "Kolców na róży" były jaśniejsze... \(._. )/ A i tak we wszystkich FFach Voxa jest mniej podtekstów, niż w tym jednym. Ale "najlepsze" dopiero przed nami. Tymczasem Kader idzie za Shaylą i oczywiście jej nie zabije, gdy ta odsyła swoich strażników, bo "poczebuje informacji". "- Kader... Ciekawe imię. – Shayla okrążyła wojownika jeszcze raz dokładnie go oglądając. – I tak nieprawdziwe..." LOOOOOOOOOL! TO MA BYĆ CIEKAWE IMIĘ!? >.> No chyba cię coś boli, sukwo. "Huhunduk" jest ciekawe. Nawet "Zdzich" jest ciekawsze niż Kader. KADI KADI KADI "- Całkowicie nie pasuje do takiego wojownika jak ty...Dumny, odważny, silny, samodzielny... – wymieniała z zadziwiającą ekscytacją w głosie. – Nie mogę się doczekać aż... ''- Czego chcesz? – przerwał jej. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu.'' ''- Hmm... – Shayla przybliżyła się do niego. – Ciebie... – wyszeptała mu prosto do ucha."'' No i chuj, Kader gówno robi, ale wszystkie dupy na niego lecą. Pewnie jak następnego dnia się obudzi, to z jego łóżka wyjdzie Tiss. >.> A Shayla chce, by wszyscy na nią lecieli, ale i tak potrzebuje do tego berła .___. "- Wiemy skąd pochodzisz... – Vortixx powoli zbliżała się do wojownika. – Wiemy dosyć dużo o twoim świecie. Ale potrzebujemy... JA potrzebuję wiedzieć więcej o tobie... ''- Z tym może być mały problem. Nie pamiętam swojej przeszłości.'' ''- O to się nie martw...'' Shayla wystawiła rękę w jego stronę i lekko puknęła go w czoło palcem wskazującym. Miliard kolorowych obrazów wybuchło w umyśle Kadera. W jednej chwili wszystkie utracone wspomnienia nagle powróciły powodując ogromny ból. Mężczyzna padł na kolana i oburącz chwycił się za głowę. Zaczął wrzeszczeć i zwijać się z bólu." NIBY SKĄD WIECIE!? <.> I lol, serio, Vortixx nie mają "ŻADNYCH MOCY". Tylko berła je mają. No, ale teraz czeka nas najbardziej znana "sytuacja" w całej opowieści. "„Gdzie idziemy?” – spytała Leera. „Muszę cię zabrać na obrzeża miasta. Centrum niedługo nie będzie zbyt bezpieczne” – spokojnie odpowiedział Seinn. Dziewczyna co chwilę musiała podbiegać by utrzymać tempo towarzysza. „C-co masz na myśli?” „Powiedzmy, że nie do końca wypełniłem rozkaz Zeglada...” Mężczyzna skręcił w wąską uliczkę, przeszedł kilkanaście kroków i wszedł w kolejną... I kolejną... I kolejną... Leera całkowicie się pogubiła, czuła się jak w labiryncie. „B-bracie, nie tak szybko...” Powoli traciła go z oczu. Ujrzała jeszcze fragment łopoczącego płaszcza, a potem zniknął." Lol, wtf. ._. Najpierw ją ratuje, a potem zostawia samą w slumsach? Przecież to ciota, zaraz się potknie i rozbije sobie łeb >.> "Gdzieś z kolejnej uliczki dobiegły ją czyjeś kroki. Towarzyszyły im jakieś pijackie okrzyki i nieskładne zdania. Leera obrzuciła wzrokiem pobliskie ściany w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek schronienia, jednak było już za późno. Zza rogu wyszła dwójka Skakdi. Gdy pierwszy z nich, barczysty w zielono-brązowej zbroi spostrzegł samotną Vortixx zatrzymał się, wybałuszył oczy i wyciągnął rękę wskazując na dziewczynę. ''- Tyyyyy... Huhunduk, czyy ja za duszo wipiłem? - spytał opierając się o ramię towarzysza. - Tam stojii...'' ''- No no, brachu... - Drugi z nich, w czerwono-czarnym pancerzu, wydawał się być bardziej trzeźwy. - Chyba trafilyśmy na jakomś samotnoł łanie... czy coś... - Obrzydliwie zarechotał. Powoli zaczęli iść w stronę Leery. - No małaa... To nje jest bespieczna dzielnica... Krenci siem tu wile podejszanych typuff... - Skakdi wymienili między sobą dwuznaczne spojrzenia.'' ''- Huhunduk... Ten nooo... Ja ją noooo.. Pierfszy zobaczyłem... Wienc wiesz nooo... - Chrząknął znacząco i poklepał się po kroczu. "'' ;._. i ;_; "ALE TU NIE MA ŻAAAAADNYCH PODTEKSTÓW! ON MOŻE CHCIEĆ ZUUUUPEŁNIE COŚ INNEGO!" "- Spier... Wisisz mi jescze tszy piwa! - Uderzył go w brzuch i lekko odepchnął. Tamten zatoczył się i upadł. Wymamrotał kilka przekleństw, splunął na ziemię, wstał i z posępną miną znów zaczął isć w stronę dziewczyny. Leera patrzyła z przerażeniem jak dwójka spitych w cztery dupy Skakdi zbliża się do niej z zamiarem... Nie, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Drżąc ze strachu powoli stawiała kolejne kroki w tył. Wiedziała, że jeśli zacznie biec, dopadną ją momentalnie i ukarzą jeszcze bardziej. Ale czy miała inny wybór, inną formę obrony?" TY GŁUPIA CIPO! NIE, WCALE NIE MASZ UMYSŁOWYCH "ZDOLNOŚCI"... >.> A I TAK LEDWO CHODZĄ, WIĘC SPIERDOLISZ IM Z ŁATWOŚCIĄ >.< "Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec. Nie wiedziała gdzie, aby przed siebie, aby dalej od tej dwójki. Usłyszała jak tamci zaczęli ją gonić. Stawiali głośne, ciężkie kroki. " O, widzisz? Wszystko jest... "Vortixx była zbyt wolna. Nie zdążyła przebiec nawet dziesięciu bio gdy ją dopadli." CO ZA JEBANA CIOTA. PIJANE W CZTERY DUPY (o jedną dupę wincyj niż Raworb, a to musi coś znaczyć) GRUBASY CIĘ ZŁAPAŁY. "- No bo ona jest chora! Ona KASZLE! I ty jej karzesz biegać!? JESTEŚ POTWOREM!" ._____________. Dodam, że jeden z tych Skakdi to Zdzich, pseudonim Huhunduk. A przydomek: Gwałciciel. \( ._.)/ "Ten nazwany "Huhunduk" rzucił się na nią i przygniótł do ziemi całym swoim ciężarem. Dziewczyna płakała ze strachu. Rzucała się, z całych sił starała się wyrwać, ale nie miała żadnych szans. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc... Błagać o litość... Ale nie mogła. Skakdi brutalnie chwycił jej ręce i założył je za jej plecami trzymając w żelaznym uścisku. W tym czasie drugi złapał jej nogi i unieruchomił. Huhunduk nachylił się nad nią i przycisnął jej głowę do ziemi. Oddech Skakdiego był ohydny, w dodatku wymieszany z wonią alkoholu. Leera zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała widzieć tego co się stanie." .__. Złapana przez dwóch pijanych w chuj grubasów i teraz zostanie przez nich zgwałcona. A najlepsze, że ani Zdzich, ani jego kolega nie będą tego jutro najpewniej pamiętać. BRAWO, JESTEŚ WSPANIAŁA! "- Teraz mała... - Uścisk wokół jej rąk został zastąpiony naciskiem kolana. - Pokażesz mi co... Khhhhh... C-co?! ''- O cholera! - Usłyszała wrzask drugiego Skakdi, który w tym też momencie uwolnił jej nogi.'' Vortixx poczuła jak jakaś ciepła lepka substancja pokrywa jej ciało. " ;Eee...;__________________; "Huhunduk zaklął okropnie, puścił dziewczynę i z łoskotem padł na bruk. Instynktownie poderwała się i na czworakach odczołgała kawałek. Skuliła się oczekując ataku od drugiego Skakdi, jednak ten nie nastąpił. Dopiero po chwili odważyła się otworzyć oczy. Huhunduk leżał martwy z ostrzem wystającym z piersi. Jego twarz nadal była wykrzywiona w grymasie niemego zdziwienia. Wszędzie wokół rozlana była krew pijaka, która znalazła się też i na ciele Leery." UFF! Nie było gwałtu, tylko próba gwałtu. .____. W ŚWIECIE, W KTÓRYM NIE MA SEKSU!" "- He he he, podteksty, he he he. Lesby, he he he. Zdzich to takie zajebiste imię, he he he..." A, imię "Zdzich" wymyślił Teregeniusz, ale potem je zmienił (co za szok) na "Huhunduk", które to wymyślił Lhikan ._. Ten od Mr. Koksa. I Felimpientosa. "- Pff. Ja ją pierwsza zobaczyłam. Theria podeszła do drugiego ciała i wyciągnęła swój miecz z trupa. Zarzuciła broń na plecy i spojrzała na Leerę." TY SUKWO! Zabiłaś najbardziej interesującą postać w całym FFie ;__; A ty Leera uciekaj, bo znowu zaraz cię "zgwałcom"... "Vortixx patrzyła na swoją wybawicielkę z nieufnością i strachem. Bała się chociażby drgnąć. ''- Co się tak gapisz? Jeśli chciałabym ci coś zrobić, już teraz jęczałabyś z rozkoszy."'' No właśnie ;_; spierdaaaalaj Leera Theria zaprowadza Vortixx do Seinna. Bo widocznie teraz są friendsami. "- Leera, pewnie chciałabyś wiedzieć dlaczego cię zostawiłem..." No w chuj! "Musisz wiedzieć, że nie zawsze będę przy tobie i nie zawsze będę cię mógł uratować." Ale... ;_; "- Gdy już wrócimy... Jeśli wrócimy... Chcę zacząć cię trenować, byś stała się bardziej samodzielna." CO? ""Ale... Bracie, ja..." - chciała zaprotestować. - "Moja choroba... Ja nie wiem..." "Jeśli nie spróbujesz pokonać choroby, równie dobrze już teraz możesz pójść i położyć się w grobie" - chłodno odpowiedział Seinn. - "To od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz w męczarniach i samotności czekać na śmierć, czy przeciwstawisz się losowi. Dziewczyna była przerażona. Nigdy, od tak wielu lat nie odezwał się do niej tak poważnym i brutalnym głosem... Zawsze był ciepły, troskliwy, co stanowiło całkowity kontrast do tego czym się zajmował. Ale teraz... Czy on... "Chcesz mnie zostawić?" - spytała ze smutkiem. "Chcę ci dać niezależność i możliwość wyboru."" COOOOO!? TY PIERDOLONY POJEBIE! DWÓCH PIJANYCH SKAKDI PRAWIE JĄ ZGWAŁCIŁO PO TYM, JAK ZOSTAWIŁEŚ JĄ W SLUMSACH PEŁNYCH WSZELKIEGO GÓWNA! WŁASNĄ SIOSTRĘ! PO CO JĄ W TAKIM RAZIE RATOWAŁEŚ, SKURWYSYNIE! I MOŻE TRZEBA BYŁO POMYŚLEĆ O SAMODZIELNOŚCI WCZEŚNIEJ?! TAK, każdy złodupiec musi też być SKURWYSYNEM! "- Zostań tutaj - zwrócił się do Leery. - Beler cię obroni. - Poklepał Kikanalo po grzbiecie." TA, NA PEWNO! ""To się ciągnie zbyt długo. Nie mogę patrzeć jak ten świat upada pod butem Zeglada." - Przerwał na chwilę. -"Jeśli... Jeśli nie wrócę, udaj się do Skakdi o imieniu Kaalz. Jest kupcem w Driew i moim starym przyjacielem. Możesz mu zaufać i na pewno cię nie skrzywdzi."" Czyli teraz porzuca własną siostrę dla pomocy głównym bohaterom i wymyślonej na poczekaniu zemsty >.< "Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Wciąż stała w osłupieniu nie rozumiejąc niczego co się wokół niej działo. Patrzyła z rozpaczą jak Seinn znika za rogiem. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, usiadła opierając się o Belera i zaczęła płakać." No ja pewnie też bym płakał, gdybym był taką ciotą, że nawet mój brat pozwoliłby pijanym grubasom mnie zgwałcić ;_; No, ale cieszcie się, bo to gówno już za chwilę się skończy. Uff. "Krople zimnej wody spływały po ciele Aishy. Dziewczyna stała rozmyślając nad tym, co zrobiła. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, kim okazała się być. "Endon... Kadi..." Rozbita... Podzielona między dwóch mężczyzn, okazała się być straszną kobietą, manipulującą uczuciami tylko po to, żeby samej poczuć się lepiej. Co mogła teraz zrobić? Wybrać? Nie, nie potrafiłaby... Z jednej strony Endon, jej wieloletni przyjaciel i partner... I Kadi, skryty, tajemniczy, ale miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało Aishę jak magnes." EJ NO! ENDONA TEŻ KOCHA? >.< W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać, bo tym "mondrym świecie" nie ma przyjaźni, a można kogoś tylko kochać lub nienawidzić. No chyba, że jest się emo-dzieckiem dwóch pedałów ze zmierzcu i wtedy jednocześnie. I kiedy niby manipulowała? Może to ona jest bad gejem! o_O "Co ja mam zrobić?!" - zastanawiała się. - "Podjąć decyzję? Nie mogę... Nie..." "- Robić coś? Nieeeeeeee, lepiej poczekać na innych... A wszyscy czytający będą się ze mną utożsamiać...." "- No no no... - Aisha usłyszała kobiecy głos dochodzący gdzieś od strony drzwi. - Wspomnienia Endona nie kłamały, ładna jesteś. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ujrzała Shaylę opartą o framugę wejścia. W lewej ręce trzymała swoją buławę. Ciekawe, co ona robi z tą buławą, gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu ;_; NIE, TO NIE JEST ŻADEN PODTEKST. Ale lepiej uciekaj, Aisho ;_; " Aisha, tak? ''- Skąd znasz moje imię? - ostro spytała dziewczyna.'' ''- Aj, uważaj bo mnie poparzysz! - zażartowała Shayla."'' .__. HE HE HE "- Jesteś dość... małomówna - zauważyła Vortixx. - Jakieś problemy wewnętrzne? Nie możesz się zdecydować? Ach, no tak. Kader, Endon... Którego z nich wybrać? Dziewczyna energicznie odrzuciła ręcznik. Zabrała się za zakładanie tych elementów pancerza, które zdjęła do mycia. Czuła, że Shayla chce wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, co już prawie się stało. ''- Mogę ci jedynie doradzić...'' ''- Nie - szybko ucięła Aisha. - Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.'' Vortixx przez chwilę patrzyła na nią z niesmakiem. Oderwała się od framugi drzwi i podeszła do dziewczyny. Aisha bez strachu spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. ''- Ułatwię ci wybór. - Shayla uśmiechnęła się. - Kader zostanie tutaj, ze mną."'' Nie dziwne, że woli OP-koksa, który wyrżnął w pień pół wiochy Matoran, niż Endona-ciotę, który tylko w pojedynkę zajebał jednocześnie 6 Skakdi. "- Zostaliśmy schwytani, to chyba oczywiste, że tutaj zostaniemy - spokojnie powiedziała dziewczyna. Czuła jednak, że Vortixx wie coś więcej, ale nie chce na razie tego zdradzać. ''- Doprawdy... - mruknęła druga. Położyła prawą rękę na biodrze stając swobodnie i uśmiechając się z jeszcze większą nonszalancją niż wcześniej. - Więc Seinn tylko zapomniał się i dlatego teraz idzie tu z kolejnym Wyrzutkiem, tak?"'' Tak, teraz Seinn jest z nimi. Ale nie, nie był od początku, bo wtedy cała walka na Górze byłaby niepotrzebna >.> "- Nie umiesz kłamać, kochaniutka. - Shayla odwróciła się i kołysząc zwiewnie biodrami powoli zaczęła okrążać Aishę, oglądając ją przy tym uważnie. - No, to powiedz. Jak dokładnie chcecie to zrobić? Mam na myśli zabić Zegalda, oczywiście - uściśliła pytanie. ''- Zabić Zegalda? Skąd taki pomysł?"'' "- No właśnie, po co mamy go zabijać? o_O" "- Przykro mi to mówić, ale Kader nie umie dotrzymać tajemnicy, gdy poprosi go prawdziwa kobieta... Aisha spuściła głowę. Oskarżenie jej przyjaciela o zdradę mocną ją uderzyło. Czy to prawda? Czy Kadi... "Nie!" - skarciła samą siebie, za to, że dopuściła do siebie taką myśl. - "To niemożliwe." ''- Więc... Chcecie wpaść w trakcie igrzysk i uwolnić wszystkich więźniów. Z ich pomocą, jeśli się zgodzą, chcecie zaatakować Zeglada... - Shayla z uśmiechem patrzyła jak na twarzy dziewczyny maluje się coraz to większe przerażenie. - Zabijecie go... A potem? Co potem? Kader... a może Endon? Ciężki wybór, nieprawdaż?"'' Ciężki? Powiedziałbym, że to raczej TRUDNY Wybór. "- Zrób to co mówię. W przeciwnym przypadku oni obaj zginą. Z Zegaldem policzymy się w odpowiednim czasie, gdy Kader przypomni sobie kim tak na prawdę jest." Ale co to da? ;_; Przecież umie zabijać. "- Policzymy? - Aisha była zaskoczona. - Ty... ''- Sądziłaś, że go popieram? - Shayla roześmiała sie. - Chcę się go pozbyć, przeszkadza mi. Myśli, że jest najsilniejszy i najmądrzejszy. Typowy zarozumiały samiec... Teraz to nie jest ważne. Kader będzie o wszystkim poinformowany, więc na pewno pomoże wam w ucieczce. Twoim jedynym zadaniem będzie dopilnować, by Seinn i wasza dziwna przyjaciółka nie nabroili zbytnio."'' "- Mimo, że pragnę śmierci Zegalda, to nie może zginąć tak, jak wy to sobie wymyśliliście, a ja nie mogę wam w tym pomóc, bo to ja mam berło i najpierw jeszcze muszę się z nim popieprzyć." "Dziewczyna niepewnie skinęła głową na znak, że się zgadza. Shayla opuściła pomieszczenie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Aisha stała już teraz samotnie, pogrążona w myślach. Czy postąpiła słusznie? Czy powinna zaufać Shayli? Wiele pytań kłębiło się jej teraz w głowie. Jednak nie to martwiło ją teraz najbardziej. "Kadi..."" I tym akcentem zakończmy.... A nie, żeby "nikt" się nie czepiał, że to hejt a nie konstruktywna krytyka, mimo że w nazwie jest "hejt", to proszę: Błędy i jak ewentualnie je poprawić? * Aisha leci jak najbliżej stolicy złego imperium - tu mogłaby jej kazać to zrobić ta istota, którą spotkała w nocy. I mogła to by być wizja lub sen, bo raczej trudno zaufać nieznanemu mośkowi w środku mrocznego lasu. Istota mogłaby nakazać jej szukać "zagubionego" właśnie na Ferran-Nui. * Kader bez wyrzutów sumienia - mógłby się zadręczać mordem na niewinnych wieśniakach, a Aisha próbowałaby go przekonać, by się z tym uporał. * Trening mocy bez treningu - Kader mógłby ćwiczyć Aishę, dzięki czemu ich więź by się umocniła i ich "uczucie" nie byłoby takie... z dupy. * Aisha "mam gdzieś walczenie" - mogłaby jakoś pomóc Kaderowi w walce z Vortixx, albo później na Górze Desperatów zaatakować Seinna. * Leera to ciota - mogłaby sama nawiązać kontakt telepatyczny z Endonem i "powiedzieć" czemu nie mówi, zamiast choroby wystarczyłoby ewidentne "zimno mi" i mogłaby np. ostrzec Wyrzutka przed chcącym go zaatakować od tyłu strażnikiem. No i mogłoby się obyć bez klepania po dupie. Do sceny gwałtu wrócę później. * Imperatorzy gówno robią z imperium - tu mogliby "wracać z jakichś superważnych spotkań", albo poprzez nich moglibyśmy poznać sytuację imperium, dowiedzieć się o jakichś rewolucjach, problemach, suszach, czymkolwiek. * Endon to ciota i seksualny niewolnik - wykreślić słowo seksualny i wyjebać cały ten wątek "seksu" w pizdu ;_; Endona mogliby szprycować "specyfikiem odbierającym moce" i podmienić kanohi na zepsutą (żelazną, szlachetną, łotewa). Leera mogłaby mu pomóc w ucieczce, jakoś "osłabić" strażników zejścia do lochów, spróbować wyzwolić spod niewolniczego wpływu Shayli i przestałaby być taką tępą kurwą. * Theria - no, mogłaby nie skakać i nie całować głównych bohaterów, albo my przynajmniej moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć, dlaczego jest taka pojebana? ;_; A całą scenę fochów i innych pierdół zastąpić czymś porządnym, co dałoby czas Seinnowi na wdrapanie się na Górę. * Wcale nie przejebana Góra - wspinaczka na Górę Desperatów powinna być trudniejsza i dłuższa, Aisha mogłaby "jakoś" uratować Kadera przed upadkiem (wreszcie by coś zrobiła, lol) a sami bohaterowie powinni być bardziej "zdesperowani", np. pogonią, która ich otoczyła. U podstawy Góry mogłyby leżeć ciała tych, którym się nie udało i mogłoby być ich sporo. Seinn również powinien być zdesperowany, np. tym, że bohaterowie wyparowali, albo że pogoń wysłana równocześnie przez Zegalda znajdzie ich pierwsza, albo że nie zdąży i Leera trafi do takich Zdzichów "Huhunduków", albo po prostu umrze podczas tortur itd. A walka na górze mogłaby być trochę dłuższa. No i Seinn przynajmniej powinien zadać sobie pytanie, JAK KURWA ZEJDZIE Z TEJ GÓRY Z 3 CIAŁAMI. * Czas to pieniądz i ucieka - igrzyska mogłyby odbyć się trochę później, by Seinn na pewno zdążył wytropić, złapać i przywieźć głównych bohaterów. * Zegald sam na sam z Wyrzutkami - mógł np. kazać strażnikom odejść pod ściany, ale nie opuszczać salę. I zabrać więźniom maski, by nie mogli ich użyć. I trzymać się w pewnej odległości. Przynajmniej. * Shayla-dziffka - no, mogłaby nie być taką dziffką i nie chcieć ruchać się z każdym ._. Tak po prostu. * "To wcale nie był gwałt - ._. zamiast gwałtu zrobić zwyczajne morderstwo, zamiast zostawić Leerę samą w gównie, Seinn mógłby wdać się w walkę z fagasami Zegalda, który już go nie lubi i chce zajebać. W tym czasie pojedynczy Zdzich mógłby się zająć Leerą, ale ta by uciekała, on by ją złapał i zaczął dusić, a Vortixx potraktowałaby go umysłowym atakiem, który by go oszołomił, wyrwała jego nóż i dźgnęła w brzuch. Dalej mogłaby go cały czas dźgać, by się wyładować ew. spierdolić, i znalazłby ją Seinn, którego od śmierci wyratowała Theria i zamiast pierdolić o samodzielności po prostu przytulić, czy coś. * KADI KADI KADI KADI - WYYYYYYPIEEERDOOLIĆ NATYCHMIAAAAST! >:O * Emocjonalny rozjeb Aisha - zamiast pod koniec być takim emocjonalnym rozjebem, Aisha mogłaby coś planować, myśleć o KADERZE, nie "Kadim", obiecywać sobie, że zabije Zegalda, gdy spotkałaby Shaylę, której to Kader przekazał powiedzieć, że chce się poświęcić dla Aishy i reszty, i zostać, by ona i reszta mogli uciec, wleźć znowu na Górę Przeznaczenia, zdobyć broń i zajebać wreszcie Zegalda. Ewentulanie, Kader mógłby zostać zmuszony do walki z Endonem i byłoby to ciekawe. Gdyby autor tylko opisał scenę walki .__. * PODTEKSTY <3 - usunąć scenę gwałtu i przynajmniej skrócić to gówno z Góry Desperatów. I fakt, że Kader nie wie co to cycki, bo widział tylko cycki Skakdi ;_; I ogólnie zmniejszyć liczbę, bo nawet Vox tylu nie ma. W całej twórczości. No, może coś pominąłem, ale nawet wyeliminowanie tych wad uczyni FFa lepszym. Ale można też usunąć wszystkie arty związane z WP, jak jakiś geniusz. ;_; Galeria memów, czyli hejt w pigułce PrawdaoEndonie.jpg PrawdaoEndonie2.jpg PrawdaoEndonie3.jpg PrawdaoEndonie4.jpg PrawdaoEndonie5.jpg PrawdaoLeerze.jpg PrawdaoLeerze2.jpg PrawdaoLeerze3.jpg PrawdaoLeerze4.jpg PrawdaoLeerze5.jpg PrawdaoLeerze6.jpg PrawdaoLeerze7.jpg PrawdaoLeerze8.jpg PrawdaoLeerze9.jpg PrawdaoLeerze10.jpg PrawdaoLeerze11.jpg PrawdaoLeerze12.jpg PrawdaoKaderze.jpg PrawdaoKaderze2.jpg PrawdaoKaderze3.jpg PrawdaoKaderze4.jpg PrawdaoKaderze5.jpg PrawdaoTiss.jpg PrawdoTiss2.jpg PrawdaoZegaldzie.jpg PrawdaoZegaldzie2.jpg PrawdaoZegaldzie3.jpg PrawdaoZegaldzie4.jpg PrawdaoAishy.jpg PrawdaoAishy2.jpg PrawdaoAishy3.jpg PrawdaoAishy4.jpg PrawdaoAishy5.jpg PrawdaoAishy6.jpg PrawdaoAishy7.jpg PrawdaoShayli.jpg PrawdaoShayli2.jpg PrawdaoShayli3.jpg Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach